


a place to go

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [19]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Leaving Home, Swearing, mentioned homophobic parenting, mentions of eating, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kylie never imagined she’d be going to the Cartman house after a disastrous evening
Relationships: Kylie Broflovski (OC)/Kendra McCormick (OC)
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	a place to go

“They know?”

“Yep.”

“Didn’t go well?”

“That’s why I’m calling.”

“Stacy’s goth and Kendra’s place is an absolute no?”

“Yes and yes, also Kenny is the one who leaked Kyle’s secret in the first place.”

“.....can I get Eric in on this?”

“Are you going to kill him?”

“He’ll come back.”

“.....if Kendra can stay over, you can do whatever you want and I’ll be your alibi.”

“Cool. The front door’s open.”

........

Kylie hung up the phone and huffed, pulling her bag over her shoulder and dragging her suitcase behind her as she descended the stairs.

How did Erica Cartman become the friend she’d go to after being inevitably kicked out after Kenny pretty much forced her to come out?

Well, to be precise, Kenny had only really outed Kyle. But he didn’t want to tell his mom for obvious reasons and when she found out it got nasty, and Kylie decided to just pile on if it was gonna be like that.

The biggest shock came with Ike adding insult to injury and coming out too.

So now the three of them were leaving; Kyle was going to the Marsh’s, Ike to Firkle’s and Kylie to the Cartman’s.

As soon as she knew her brothers would be okay for the night, the redhead headed off to her (sort of) friend’s.

The front door was unlocked at least, she really wasn’t in the mood for one of Erica’s tricks to piss her off.

“Eric, the cover’s here, let’s go.”

Kylie rolled her eyes. “Good to see you too. Is Kendra here?”

“She’s raiding the damn fridge like the poor bitch she is,” Eric muttered.

Erica slapped him on the arm. “We can say it, shithead, you can’t. Let’s just go get this over with. Kylie, make sure she leaves my damn cake alone.”

“Since when is there cake? Erica. Erica why didn’t you tell me there was cake-“

Yelling could soon be heard as the Cartman twins left.

With another sigh, the redhead headed into the kitchen.

Kendra was sitting on the counter, waving from her position with a smile. “Hey, sweetie.”

“Is that the cake Erica was talking about?” Kylie asked upon seeing what was in the blonde’s hand.

“Yep, want some?”

“Definitely.”

They ended up on the couch, with whatever nonsense was on the TV and a cake between them.

“We should go to Canada and elope,” Kylie commented.

Kendra nodded in agreement as she shoved another slice of cake into her mouth. “A perfect ‘fuck you’ to your parents and I get to call you my wife. Let’s do it tomorrow.”

“We’re going back to North Park, right?”

“Yep, as soon as Stacy stops being goth we’ll grab her and go. Erica can come with as soon as she figures out how.”

Kylie laughed. “Perfect, we’ll do that.”

The cake got finished off.


End file.
